


Was it Enough?

by princ3ssf33t



Series: Royai Week 2017 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Day Seven: Incendiary, Gen, Royai Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princ3ssf33t/pseuds/princ3ssf33t
Summary: A brief moment of contemplation as Riza faces the reality of bleeding out.





	Was it Enough?

He could make everything burn. 

It was what he was famous for. It was what he was  _ feared  _ for. With a simple snap of his fingers, he could incinerate anything within a certain distance. He had done so in the past, and the memory of the people was long. They whispered he was a monster; he was inhuman. 

He was putty in her hands. 

From the moment the Führer Candidate's blade pierced her skin, and the blood flowed down the surface of her neck, she understood what she needed to do. What they intended to use her for. And she refused. 

Her eyes sought his from across the room, even though the edges of her vision were slowly going dark and colors were blurring together everywhere else. She could always find his eyes. Even in a crowded room, or from meters away, or as her vision blurred as she lay dying. She would always find his. There was something in his eyes, something incendiary that could light the fire within her again. 

But as she lay there, that fire was dying as well. 

She glared at him. He couldn’t let that fire die. He had managed to restrict the inferno that burned out of control at Envy’s confession down to the usual fire inside him. But now, at the sight of her blood seeping from her wounds, it was fading. 

It couldn’t fade. She refused to allow it. 

The life in her veins may slowly be draining away, but her fire still burned as bright as ever. He needed to see that he wasn’t to give up if she wasn’t giving up. There would be another option soon available to him. Something that could turn the tides for them. Something to ensure his safety. 

He always lit the fire inside her. From the moment he had walked into the door to become her father’s apprentice, he brought a spark she lacked. He ensured that there was something she could burn for. 

And she did. She stood by his side, swearing to protect him until he reached his goal, ready and willing to give anything to accomplish that. Reminding him of his path when it seemed clouded or he lost his way. Reminding him that she still believed in him. 

As her eyes slipped closed, she could only hope she had done enough to keep that fire burning inside him. 


End file.
